Two of a Kind
by madie jane
Summary: Hermione is a fiery witch with an attitude but when she is matched with Voldemort how will she take it
1. This War Is Ours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or any spells except the ones I make up * ****sigh * **

**A/N: **this is my first Fan Fic so please don't be too harsh with your reviews

**Chapter 1**

**This War Is Ours **

Her hair was flying wildly around her face as Hermione battled with two death eaters. A green jet of light came hurdling towards her and she dodged it, throwing a Pertrificus Totalus at Doholov. He dodged it and it hit Yaxley in the chest. Hermione grunted in frustration as she dived to the ground, narrowly missing a slicing hex. Hermione threw a stupefy at Doholov and he falls to the ground.

Hermione turned around to survey the destruction and chaos around her. There were students and teachers fighting death eaters. House Elves and statues fighting off giants and dementors. She noticed that there were fires lit all around her, the vapour assaulting her nose, making her eyes water. It smelt like burning flesh then she really noticed what was burning. It was bodies. Human bodies. Bodies of her friends, bodies of her teachers and bodies of the house elves. Hermione shed a tear, as she looked around frantically for her friends. She found Ginny fighting Malfoy Senior, Ron duelling Mulciber and Cho and Neville fighting Bellatrix LeStrange. Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the fact that her friends were okay.

A red light flew past her head, just missing her head, and she spun around and come face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She got into her duelling stance as another red light passed her. Hermione laughed and said to Draco "I can see your aim hasn't improved Malfoy". He blanched for a moment before composing himself, his infamous sneer on his face, and spat at her " that's rich coming from the Mudblood slut! Where is your dear boyfriend Seamus? Huh mudslut?" he let out an evil cackle and Hermione felt herself getting angry. She screamed at him " He's not my boyfriend!" and threw a "_Reducto!" _At Draco he cast a Protego in time to block the spell but he didn't notice Hermione casting a silent stupefy at him. It hit Draco in the chest and he fell backwards with a look of utter shock on his face. She smiled to herself as she turned around and came face to face with the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, Voldermort.

"So much emotion in you when you battle, such fire in you, such anger, such … passion" he said in a calm voice, "it reminds me of myself when I was your age".

Hermione gritted her teeth at him and snarled " I am _Nothing _like you _Voldermort!_" he smirked at her, his crimson eyes twinkling " you are more like me than you think Hermione" he said. "vas te faire encule" she spat at him, seething. Voldermort let out a chuckle, "tsk, tsk such language from a lady. Didn't your mum ever tell you not to swear?" he said in a thoughtful tone. Hermione could feel her magic crackling around her "Ouais et ta mère est une pute à deux bits" she spat at him. He laughed at her and said "when did my mother come in to this?" Hermione took a second to look around and noticed that there was a bubble like sphere surrounding them from the destruction around them. Voldermort noticed her looking around and said in a light tone" I gave us some _alone_ time to have a little _chat_, so ill ask you again," his expression then went dark "when did my mother come into this conversation?" Hermione smirked at him and said "when you brought my mother into it you trou du cul comme un serpent" he smiled, not an evil smile or a smirk but a happy smile. He took a step towards her. Hermione stood still showing her Gryffindor courage. He laughed and said in a light tone "well at least your not as spineless as your dear friend Potter, though I have to admit he did fight well but in the end I had him shitting in his robes" Hermione stopped. She thought to herself 'no it cant be he was in Dumbledore's office. Voldermort couldn't have known the password'. She steeled herself and said "Your bluffing". He smirked at her and said in a cruel tone "oh, but I'm not oh and, really, who has a password such as viva le Dumbledore? I mean come on it's a little bit easy don't you think?" his smirk becoming sadistic.

Hermione's power exploded within her and she screamed out "AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldermort raised his wand and said "Ventora" and the jet of green light that was aimed at him immediately vanished. Hermione gritted her teeth and cast "CRUCIO" it hit Voldermort but nothing happened. Hermione was shocked then Voldermort raised his wand and said, "stupefy" and Hermione was surrounded by darkness.

**A/N: **ok so Voldermort may seem a little bit of a push over but it is only the beginning. I hate it when Voldermort goes soft but he gets better I swear. basically Hermione knows French and the meanings of the words is as follows

vas te faire encule- fuck you

Ouais et ta mère est une pute à deux bits- yeah and your mother is a two bit whore

trou du cul comme un serpent- snake-like asshole

The song recommended is this war is ours by escape the fate

please review

Thanks for reading

madie-jane


	2. The Kill

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews. I was sitting in class checking my emails and I read the reviews and I swear I nearly cried. Thank you also to the people who added my story either to their favorites list or their story alerts. You guys have really made my day. * ****Sniff sniff * this chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed. =D now on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Kill**

Hermione was woken up by the sound of someone apparating. 'You cant apparate in Hogwarts' she thought. She opened her eyes and looked around. 'Shit' she thought 'I'm not at Hogwarts'. "No your not," said a cold voice. "Oh shit," moaned Hermione as she sat up. "I still don't like the fact that you keep swearing but at least your swearing in English this time," said Voldemort. Hermione sneered at him and said "vas te faire encule," Voldemort sighed and said, "Again with the French. What is it with you and French?" Hermione snorted, "I don't have to tell you a god damn thing _Voldemort_!" she sneered at him. Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow and sat down on the chaise lounge in the centre of the room. He stared at her for a moment, his crimson eyes never leaving hers. "Such disrespect, and coming from a lady. You have no discipline what so ever," He said in a calm voice but with an edge in his tone. "This simply will not do. I guess I'm going to have to teach you some respect." He said with a sigh, twirling his yew wand between his fingers. Hermione gave a bitter laugh and spat "Aller sucer votre mamans baguette". "Crucio" Voldemort said in a bored voice as Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream. Voldemort lowered his wand after a few minutes and said in a bored tone "please refrain from talking about my mother."

Hermione lay panting in the bed, her heart beating so fast it felt like it was about to break out of her rib cage and her throat felt raw from screaming. She could almost feel the satisfaction rolling off of Voldemort and Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Sadistic bastard' she thought to herself.

Once her breathing was normal and her heart rate had slowed down, she scanned the room around her. It was a rather large room with lilac colored walls and white plush carpet. Against a wall stood an ivory colored wardrobe alongside a chest of drawers the same color and a window. Against the opposite wall there was a glass vanity table next to a door that she guessed lead to the bathroom. In the centre of the room was two chaise lounges with a white table in between them. The bed She was lying on was made from the same wood as the wardrobe and the chest of drawers. All in all, it was her type of room.

She went to get out of the bed to go to the bathroom, but as she stood up, she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror and gasped at what she saw.

She was dressed in a black lace bra that pushed her boobs up so far that they looked artificial. Her eyes strayed down to her abdomen and saw the matching thong. 'I look like a high-priced hooker' she thought angrily. She could feel her anger starting to pulse through her body making her clench her fists and grit her teeth. She heard a sound of approval and spun around to see Voldemort looking at her appreciatively. She glared furiously at him and said in the calmest voice she could manage, "What am I dressed in?" He scanned her from head to toe but said nothing. Hermione growled and screamed, "What the fuck am I wearing?" Voldemort just sighed and said, "such language." Hermione then stalked over to him and spat "Answer me!" Voldemort stood up and gazed at her with a bored expression.

Her honey colored eyes sparkled with the anger she suppressed for the man in front of her. If you could call him a man.

Voldemort's expression went from bored to amused and it angered Hermione more to know that he was enjoying himself at her expense. On the inside, her anger was bubbling inside her causing her to see red, whilst on the outside, her magic hissed and crackled around her making her look darker than ever.

Voldemort smiled a sadistic smile. He knew he had her.

He said wistfully, "Such … _darkness _in you Hermione." At that point when he said that, Hermione lost it. Her magic and suppressed anger weaved itself together, adding to her already red hazed vision causing the haze to become so bright she was engulfed in it.

Then she succumbed to the darkness surrounding her.

**A/N: so what did you think of this chapter? Did I do well or should I try harder? Or keep going the way I've been going?**

**Also I would like to ask for some pointers from other authors as I am new to this and don't really know jack shit about writing stories =)**

**Translation:**

Aller sucer votre mamans baguette - Go suck you mums wand

Vas Te faire encule – fuck you

**Recommended song for this chapter – The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Please review my story. I love reading your reviews whether it is good, bad or neutral. **

**I have already started on the third chapter so anyone got any suggestions on what should be in it? Suggestions are welcome =D**

**Love **

**Madie Jane **


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with it other than the stuff I make up ****sniff sniff*******

**Chapter 3**

Voldemort sat on the chaise lounge staring at the unconscious girl in front of him, contemplating his next step. He knew she was powerful, he knew she was dark and he knew that she was destined to be his. The anger she showed during the battle and just moments ago was proof that she was indeed dark. But the question that was on his mind was 'How do I prove it to her?'

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand over his scalp. Voldemort was brought out of his reverie when he heard a whimper. He looked at the girl still on the floor and saw her twitching, violently. 'What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?' he thought to himself as he crouched down beside her. Hermione let out another whimper and started shaking. Without thinking, Voldemort held his wand at her temple and whispered "Legilimens".

_A ten-year-old Hermione was sitting on a swing alone, when two twelve-year-old boys snuck up behind her. "Freak!" one shouted in her ear as the other boy pushed her to the ground. Hermione tried to get up when the boy who pushed her came up and kicked her in the gut. _

"_Hey freak, where's your friends." He said as he kicked dirt into her face. "Oh, that's right, you don't _have _friends do you?" he laughed and kicked her again, causing Hermione to cough and gag. The other boy grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up to look into her face, and said "Your just a nerd with no friends." He laughed and spat into her face._

_Hermione gritted her teeth and with a flash, the boys were lying ten feet away from her. She got up and ran away._

The vision changed to the next one.

_It was nighttime and Hermione was walking home after a night out with her friends. She was half a block away from her house when she felt something was wrong. She walked faster and when she reached her house she knew something was wrong because the door was wide open. "Oh, no" she whispered as she ran into the house._

"_Mum, Dad!" she yelled out as she searched the house from top to bottom. When she got to the kitchen she noticed the back door open. She stepped out on to the back patio and said "Mum, Dad, are you out here?" she turned on the back light and screamed._

_There, lying on the ground side by side was the mutilated bodies of Elizabeth and Richard Granger. Hermione cried and apparated to the burrow, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just getting ready for bed._

"_Hermione, dear, whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. "Mum. Dad. Dead." Were the only words Hermione could say before she let out a sob and fell to her knees. Before she could do anything, she was being lifted up and taken up stairs._

"_It's okay Hermione," said George "your safe."_

Voldemort withdrew from her memories with a gasp. Seeing what Hermione had been through made Voldemort feel something unfamiliar, sympathy.

Voldemort snarled, got to his feet and stomped around the room. Voldemort never felt sympathy for anyone ever before. Sympathy was a form of weakness and Voldemort was not weak. He growled, his anger increasing. He needed to Crucio someone. Voldemort took one last look at the girl before heading to the dungeons.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort watched with a satisfactory smile, as the green jet of light hit the prisoner. His anger had subsided but his mind was still racing with the unanswered questions from before.

He walked out of the cell, leaving the body behind, and began walking to the stairs. He was halfway there when he heard a scream. He stopped and peaked in through the door and saw Avery having some fun with a prisoner. A plan formulated in his head when he recognized the prisoner who was in the cell. Voldemort headed for his chambers with a smile on his face.

When he arrived, the girl was still out cold. 'Excellent' he thought, 'This will be a hell of a lot easier'. He crouched down beside her and gave her a prod with his wand. She twitched but didn't wake. He grabbed her arm and tapped it twice. "Tueri meum quid" he said as a silver thread came from his wand and curled around her wrist. It glowed as it wound its way up her forearm, stopping at the middle. Once it stopped glowing it transformed into a silver snake.

Voldermort sighed as he dropped her arm. 'This better work' he thought as he lifted her up in his arms and put her back into the bed. "Soon, little girl," he said brushing her hair from her face, "soon".

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter sort of sucks but it ties in with the next one =) try and guess what the spell means =) thank you to all that reviewed, added my story to their alerts, added my story to their favorites, hell even the people who have read it. You guys don't know how happy it makes me. **

**Anyways has anyone got anything they want to see in the next chapter and does fan fiction allow lemons? Hmmmm please tell me **

**Thank you again readers, this book is dedicated to you =) **

**Recommended song for chapter- Monster by Skillet (I picked it for the beat and the way it made me feel while writing this chapter)**

**Please review and give me some points, tips, hints or advice lol I love it to bits**

**Madie Jane **


	4. Duality

**AN: okay I know I haven't updated in . . . . Uhh lets say a few months (****coughs 5 months) but I have good reasons! Okay ill start from the start (note: if you don't care to read about the author of this apparently amazing fan fiction then please read the fan fiction) I'm a recently turned sixteen year old girl from Australia and where I live we have this thing for school called VCE and basically its VERY important so I have been a little bit preoccupied with that. (I really did want to update but I didn't have the time =(.) plus I had no internet and I've had a couple of nasty break ups soooo since its nearly school holidays, I've decided to pull an all nighter and bring to you, my lovely readers, THREE chapter updates! So if they start getting weird or not making any sense by the third chapter its because I'm tired. =)**

**Now onto thanking reviewers **

**To the lovely French lady =) I do not speak French so I went to Google translate to get the French words. So if you cannot understand them or they do not make any sense, just refer to Google translate =) thank you for reviewing**

**To the lovely lady that called me PURE GENIUS! =) Thank you. You don't know how much that meant to me =)**

**To everyone else that reviewed, I dedicate the next three chapters to you =) you guys are amazing!**

**Now on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters involved (except the ones I make up) and if I did ***sighs **boy would I be a happy girl =)**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione awoke with a start, Her heart hammering in her chest. She wiped a hand across her forehead and sighed. 'Not again' she thought as she fell back on the pillows.

As she lay there, the recent events came flooding back to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about her friends. '_Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville.' _The names repeated in her head as torrents of tears fell onto the duvet. _'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville.'_ The names began to taunted her, _'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, its all your fault, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville.' _ Hermione grabbed the sides of her head. "Stop it!" she screamed as the names taunted on.

"Miss?" Said a tentative voice beside her, causing Hermione to fall out of bed. "Jibbly is sorry miss, please don't cry miss. Jibbly is sorry for frightening miss." The little house elf pleaded. "It's okay," Hermione said in a gentle voice, hoping to calm the little house elf down, "You didn't frighten me, just startled me. That's all." She stood up, stretched and sat back down on the bed. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and smelled something incredible. Food.

"Master told Jibbly to bring miss some food and clothes, so Jibbly did as master ordered and brought miss some breakfast and a dress." Said the house elf, whilst passing her the tray full of food. "Jibbly is going to hang up the dress in the bathroom for miss while miss eats her breakfast." Said Jibbly with a bow. Hermione frowned, "you don't have to bow to me Jibbly and call me Hermione." She said, hoping that the house elf would stop bowing. Jibbly looked at her as if she was insane and with a crack, the house elf disappeared.

Hermione sighed to herself and began to eat the food in front of her.

Once she finished eating she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and gasped.

The bathroom was huge.

The floor consisted of white tiles whilst the walls looked like they were made of marble. There was a claw foot tub and a modern shower. All were in white. It was beautiful. Hermione stared in awe at the room around her before she had the urge to pee.

Once she finished, she jumped in the shower. It felt great. There was a range of soap to choose from so she chose the Lavender and Rose one. As she was washing herself she noticed something shiny on her arm. She washed the suds off of her arm and screamed. "That fucking bastard marked me!" she screamed in rage. She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and stomped back into the room.

She stomped to the vanity and screamed again.

A silver serpent, no wider than her pinky, wound around her wrist. The tail of the serpent connected with a skull that situated on the middle of her wrist, in between its tail and its body. The head and the rest of its body went from her wrist to the middle of her forearm in a way that made it look like it slithered there.

Hermione shuddered; it was the dark mark but not exactly like the ones Voldemorts' followers had. She touched it, her fingertips running over the silvery ink that marred her tanned skin, and watched it move and hiss at her.

"Ahem" she heard someone say behind her. She turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He gave her a once over and said with a smirk " nice tits. For a mudblood that is." Hermione realized that she was still, indeed, naked. She wrapped her arms around her privates and spat " What do you want, ferret?"

He sneered at her; "The dark lord requests you in the dining hall and asked me to take you there." He grinned evilly. Hermione scoffed and walked back to the bathroom.

"Bâtard" she mumbled as she closed the door.

There hanging on the door was the dress. Hermione touched the dress and said to herself, "I am so not wearing that!"

**AN: okay that was the first chapter in my three-or-more-chapter-update-marathon but I would like to ask you, my readers, two questions because I'm completely stumped.**

'**Do you want Hermione to turn bad or would you prefer Voldemort turn good?' and 'Should Voldemort change his appearance to tom or stay good ole' voldie-mort?' **

**My dilemma is that I like both evil Hermione and good voldie and I like both tom and voldie soooo there is my dilemma**

**I realize I said in the first chapter that I hate it when ole voldie goes soft so let me elaborate on that.**

**Either he becomes good or he stays evil. I hate in between. So I'm working on injecting some evil into my Voldemort so bear with me on that.**

**Also I'm looking for someone who can help me on this story because sometimes I feel that I'm either not making any sense or not giving enough detail so I'm asking one of my reviewers or readers to maybe help give me some ideas and/or pointers as this is my first fan fiction and I really want to do well and practice for maybe a sequel or another fan fiction. =) **

**Finally after re-reading previous chapters I realized that my recommended songs I picked now make no sense to me so from now on I will be writing why I recommend them for the chapters so I not only tell you guys why I picked them, but also that I don't confuse the shit out of myself =)**

**Recommended song for this chapter- duality by slipknot**

**Okay as you maybe/probably figured out is I'm a fanatic of heavy metal (because even though it may sound like noise, the lyrics explain more about what teens go through than say pop songs) but I'm also into love songs =)**

**I picked this song because it explains the way Hermione feels at the start of the chapter and how she felt when she saw the tattoo.**

**Ohhhh and I just would like to add that the 'dark mark' that I made up would look pretty cool so I have to find a picture of it. But if I don't I will draw it =)**

**Onto the next chapter.**

**Love **

**Madie jane **

**XxXx**


	5. What have you done

**AN: well obviously I haven't got any reviews yet because I'm doing my chapters in bulk. And I wonder to myself 'why don't I, instead of doing heaps of chapters, just turn it into just one big chapter? And here's the smart answer my brain decided to tell me ' because you like making small chapters but long-ass AN's.' believe me I've seen ones that take up like 4 pages . . . but their stories are longer. So if you get annoyed by my long AN's just tell me and ill try to cut down =) Ohhhh and my English teacher says my vocabulary is larger than all my peers so I was pretty happy about that but the down side is I hardly ever get to use it because I'm always dumbing it down for my fellow classmates =) so this gives me a challenge. **

**Hmm AN's are fun to type. Ohhhh and can someone give me pointers on making good cliffhangers =) **

**Oh and I would like to note that even though I like heavy metal/Gothic rock genres, I'm not some chick with heaps of tattoos and piercings. (The only piercings I have is my ears done twice) and that I do like other genres.**

**Disclaimer: (I'm getting sick of typing these) don't own it but I wish I did **

**Now, without further delay, the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The dress was an ankle length, backless halter dress. It had slits up both sides of the dress and a neckline plunging all the way down to the top of her belly button. A thin line of diamond-like jewels held the front of it together and the dress was made of green satin. A pair of black, four inch, strappy high heels were left on the floor beside the dress as well as a pair of black lace panties.

"He is insane if he thinks I'm wearing this!" She said to herself shaking her head. She turned to put back on but then remembered that it wouldn't make a difference. With a resigned sigh, she put the dress on. "He's lucky I can walk in heels." She muttered whilst giving the shoes a second look.

After she put on the dress and brushed her hair, she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. "Okay Malfoy, lets go see the snake." She said looking down at the ridiculous shoes.

"That is so offensive Hermione," said a familiar voice, "I am not a git nor am I a ferret." Hermione's head shot up to see George Weasley kicked back on the chaise lounge, His face held a look of fake hurt. Hermione stared slack jawed. George was wearing black slacks, black shoes, a black turtleneck and a black cloak. She had seen that uniform before.

"You're a death eater," she whispered as tears welled in her eyes. George sat up straight. "NO, I mean yes, but not the ones that hurt people. Um, how to explain without-" George winced. Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't, Hermione urged him to continue. " Ah, um, I'm not one of them, okay. Lets just leave it at that. Besides your late." And with that he ushered her out of the room into a corridor.

Hermione didn't pay attention as to where George was leading her; she was too focused on why he was here. 'What did he mean? Why is he in this place? Is he a prisoner too? Voldemorts an asshole.'

They stopped in front of a set of huge double doors. George opened the door and urged her forward.

The room was dark but Hermione could sense that it was huge. She turned to ask George why it was dark, when the lights suddenly turned on. She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room when she suddenly noticed that she was standing three meters from Voldemort.

He lounged on a chair that resembled a throne. It had a high back, arm rests and a cushion, all of them consisting of black wood. Voldemort was sprawled out on the chair with his legs hanging off of the arm of the chair, one arm, holding his wand, dangled off the other and his free hand was drumming a rhythm on his thigh. He faced her, but he was looking behind her. His face showed displeasure.

"Your late Weasley," he said in a cold tone, his red eyes fixed on George. "I do not accept disobedience or tardiness." Hermione turned to see George kneeling on one knee with his head bowed. "I'm sorry my lord," he said meekly, "it wont happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't Weasley." Voldemort sneered. "Leave us."

George rose, glanced at Hermione, and left.

Hermione turned to face Voldemort, glared at him and said, "What the fuck is your problem?"

**AN: Ooooooh! George Weasley! A death eater? You will see =) soooo so far so good? I hope so! **

**So, the time is 11.08 PM and I've been working on these chapters since 8.00 PM so I believe I've done well =D **

**I think I need more comedy in this story! One fan fic I read called New Colors of Life nearly had me pissing my pants. It's a Tom and Hermione one and I think it's by someone called serpie? Serpy? Either way it had my sides splitting in half I laughed that hard =)**

**So anyway mine needs comedy =) **

**Hopefully if she reads this she can give me hints =)**

**Ohhhh and another question "sick and twisted love that makes sense in the end or perfect, romantic love that always makes sense?" in the great words of Dakota fanning in eclipse ' decisions decisions' **

**Recommended song for this chapter- what have you done by within temptation **

**The reason I chose this is because George was Hermione's best friend and then to find out that he's gone all dark side, she's worried about him and that probably made no sense whatsoever. **

**Anyways I better move on to the next chapter =) I keep trying to make them longer but it doesn't seem to work =/ but I will try harder =) **

**Sincerely awesome (nah, jokes)**

**Madie jane**

**Ohhhh by the way I may not be on for two weeks due to school holidays so that's another reason for the chapters. That and I miss writing about a fiery Hermione and a quiet but powerful Voldemort =)**


	6. Raise your voice

**AN: Okay so this is going to be a voldie point of view =) they are fun **

**Anyways I'm glad I have my own laptop so I could write chapters all night and then update a few at a time =) **

**Soooo any characters you want mentioned in this fan fic?**

**I may be writing the base of the story but I want to know what you guys want to see in my story **

**Random comment: if Hogwarts were real, I would be a Slytherin, a death eater and a seeker =) I think Tom Riddle from the chamber of secrets is a drop dead gorgeous hottie! I like the fact that voldemorts something like 50-60 yet he's still powerful enough to scare the shit out of the wizarding world! Usually people in there 50-60's are all out buying scooters and have arthritis (not being mean or rude its just my perception of the age) whereas Voldemort is out terrorizing people. My friend/nephew thinks bellatrix is a babe. I just like the way she's nuts and if I were to change any part in J.K Rowlings books, I would change whom Hermione ended up with. **

**That was more like a random paragraph buuuuut still . . .**

**Ohhhh and I would like to hear your random comments (or if your like me, paragraphs) because I just love randomness and I'm getting really excited about writing out all my ideas for the world to see!**

**Ohhhh today I had an exam and we had to use a teen from a movie and a teen from a book and list representations, codes and conventions, differences and similarities etc. and anyway I used Allison Reynolds from one of my favorite movies The Breakfast Club and I used Hermione.**

**Anyways I talk too much and AN's are fun.**

**Anyway if you don't like them you can always skip them**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 6**

"Hmm, green looks good on you," Voldemort said wistfully, "But black suits you better." He grinned at his little joke whilst watching the girl in front of him grow more and more angry with him.

"Why is George a death eater?" She seethed at him. Voldemort began to laugh at her. The girls face had gone red, her teeth were clenched and if she concentrated any harder, steam would pour from her ears.

Voldemort was still laughing when something smacked him in the face. He looked down and picked up the black stiletto that had apparently been thrown at him. He studied the offending object for a moment more before incinerating it with a smirk.

"Hey, Asshole, answer me."

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me an asshole?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Yep. Sure did. Now. Four questions. One, why am I here. Two, what do you want with me? Three, why the fuck is George a Death eater and four, what the fuck IS ON MY ARM?" she yelled.

Voldemort sighed. 'Why is she so vulgar?' he thought. 'Hmm and no sense of self-preservation. She's strong indeed.'

He rose from his chair and walked to her, watching her reactions.

First it was confusion, then surprise then, finally, suspicion. Voldemort stopped in front of her and thought for a moment.

Finally he decided.

"You, my dear girl, are here for a number of reasons, I want a number of things from you, George is here because I offered him an opportunity and he took it and you tell me what's on your arm." He said, taking satisfaction in making her even angrier than before.

"Vague much?" she hissed at him. Voldemort gave her a cold smile. "Come. Dine with me." He said walking to the large dining table on the other side of the hall.

"I am not a dog!" she yelled at him. Voldemort dropped his smile. He'd had enough.

"Crucio!" he yelled as Hermione's screams echoed off the walls. He held the curse there for a minute, stopped, turned around and watched her twitch from the aftershocks.

After a moment he walked over to her, bent down and said in a cold voice, "Now listen here witch. You WILL obey me, you WILL do everything I say and you WILL NOT treat me with disrespect! I am the ruler of the wizarding world and a witch will not treat me like that ever! The last person who talked back to me, I killed! Consider yourself _lucky"_ he spat the last word and stood up straight.

"Then why am I still alive?" She asked breathlessly. Voldemort contemplated that thought. "Because I have plans for you. Now, get up." He said coldly and walked to the table.

After a moment, Hermione joined him.

"What plans?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to him. Voldemort went quiet for a moment then said in a thoughtful tone "depends on how you do."

A moment later their food was served.

**AN: going to the Hermione POV kind of thing **

'Depends on how I _do'_ Hermione thought while chewing. 'What in Merlin's name is he on about?' She looked at Voldemort. He had already finished his meal and was looking at something intently, his expression thoughtful.

She swallowed and followed his gaze. He was looking at the wall. Or more like what was on the wall.

The tapestry hanging on the wall was blue and bronze, with a picture of a lady on it. It looked very familiar.

"Rowena Ravenclaw" She said out loud and Voldemort looked at her. "Yes," he said pensively, "How much do you know about her?" he asked, still thoughtful.

Hermione frowned slightly, "What do you mean? She's a founder, so she's pretty well known." She said curiously.

Voldemort was silent for a moment. "Rowena Ravenclaw was, indeed, a founder but how much do you know about _her_?" he asked again, focusing on her. "Do you mean like personally?" she asked frowning. Voldemort leaned on the table, clasped his hands together and nodded. Hermione's frown deepened. "Um she had a daughter . . .," She said warily, wondering why he was asking her.

"Yes," He nodded "go on." She was wary but continued, "and she was killed by the red baron." She said. "Yes," he said eagerly, "but why?"

She frowned. How was she supposed to know? She's a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw. "Um, I don't know." She said slowly, chastising herself for not finding out sooner.

Voldemort grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You will find out soon. But, now, I have something for you." He said excitedly. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Voldemort grabbed her hand and apparated to, what looked to be, the dungeons.

He let go of her hand and faced her. "You will need this." He said handing her a wand. Her wand. She hadn't seen it since the battle.

"Follow me." He said as he walked down the passage.

They stopped outside a dungeon. Voldemort pulled out his wand, muttered something then opened the door. "Come on" he said ushering her into the dingy room.

'He's being awfully . . . kind? Well, kind for a dark lord.' She thought as she stepped through the threshold.

Inside the dungeon, was a man, no older than forty, chained to the wall. He was a chubby man with brownish/blackish hair, light blue eyes, a fat nose and thin lips.

He wasn't very attractive and was, in a way, kind of creepy.

"This, Hermione," he started in a grand voice, "is the man that killed your parents."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**AN: I'm going to stop this chapter here so I have something good for the next chapter =)**

**So why was voldie asking about Rowena? What plans does he have for Hermione? Why is she there? When did voldie get him? How did he get him?**

**Is he muggle? =)**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter =) **

**I'm getting all happy just thinking about the next chapter **

**It's going to be oh so good (I hope)**

**Okay here's the go so far.**

**Voldemort is evil, cunning and likes to piss people off and play games.**

**Hermione is a heroine with a fiery attitude and a vocabulary to match.**

**That is who they are roughly explained. Kind of.**

**Recommended songs for the POV's**

**The Catalyst by linkin park- voldie POV**

**I picked it because it just reminded me of Voldemort's POV. The lyrics don't relate to that part at all but it just . . . called? To me? That sounds weird but meh its my AN and it makes sense to me =D**

**Living Dead Girl by rob zombie- Hermione POV**

**I know. ANOTHER metal song but this one represents Hermione's rage towards Voldemort **

**Recommended song for the chapter- raise your voice by three days grace**

**I chose it because I feel it represents the rage/anger from the both of them.**

**Okay readers this is how dedicated I am**

**Been typing since 8.00 PM on the 7****th**** of April 2011 **

**The time now is 2.27 AM on the 8****th**** of April 2011 =)**

**I am persistent when it comes to things I am adamant about =) **

**So far three chapters are done but I will do more because I drank waaaaaaay too much coffee so I wont sleep buuuuut I will write out as many chapters as I can =)**

**Oh my gosh this will be fun as XD **

**So I might only update three chapters but it depends on how I feel about them. =)**

**Okay onto the next chapter =)**

**Madie Jane **


	7. Brackish

**AN: Okay so I am so excited to write this chapter =) **

**So the way I want my main characters **

**I want Hermione to be strong, ferocious and can hold her own but I also want her to be . . . not vulnerable physically, just a little bit emotionally**

**And Voldemort . . . that's a working progress =)**

**Anyways I hope this fan fiction is good because . . . well I hate to disappoint people (shrugs) so enjoy =D**

**Ohhhh plus I need to start adding spells and stuff =)**

**Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and some characters but basically J.K Rowlings is the lucky biznitch that owns it all =) **

**Now on with the good stuff!**

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Hermione screeched, shocked. "This man killed them? _This _man?" She couldn't believe it. He was here, right in front of her.

Pure, undiluted rage ran through her veins as she looked at the man. She wanted to hurt him. Bad.

"Yes Hermione," Voldemort said in a low voice, "This man killed them. Murdered them in cold-blood. Mutilated them in your backyard." The rage was becoming hard to control. The energy from the rage crackled and sizzled around her as the familiar red haze clouded her vision.

"Ask him why he killed them Hermione." He hissed softly beside her. With a wave of his wand, the chains holding the man to the wall were gone and the man fell to his knees in front of her. "Do it!" he hissed gleefully.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her. "Why did you kill my parents?" She said, her voice stern but with a sharp edge. The man whimpered pathetically and tried to grab her foot. Hermione took a step back, disgusted and angered by how pathetic he was.

"SPEAK!" She bellowed at him.

The man shook with laughter. He threw his head back and laughed like a lunatic. Hermione could see that his teeth were either rotten or not there.

Hermione's rampant power was going haywire as the man in front of her laughed on.

"Tell me your name?" She demanded with a growl.

The man looked up at her and said, "My name is Mark Jackson" he replied with a grin.

This caused her already crackling magic to go into overdrive. Non-existent wind blew her hair around her. And she was pretty sure her irises were black with rage.

"Mark, why did you feel the _need_ to murder my family!" She spat at him. Her control hanging by a thread.

"Your mother was a nice piece of ass and I wanted some. Too bad daddy dearest was home." He smirked at her.

The thread broke.

The last thing she heard was someone shout out the killing curse.

The last thing she saw was a green light shoot from her wand.

Then darkness surrounded her.

**AN: this part has to be a voldie POV XD**

'I've found her! Finally!' He thought giddily.

'She's the one!' He thought as he disposed of the corpse magically. He looked at her.

So beautiful.

So peaceful.

So powerful.

So angry.

He sighed happily as he scooped Hermione up and whisked her out of there.

**AN: back to Hermione POV and I know that the voldie POV sounded weird but it'll make sense soon . . . I hope =/**

Hermione awoke with a start, her heart pounding as if someone had electrocuted her. 'Not again!' She thought to herself as she sat up in her bed.

"About time you awoke, Hermione." Said a voice from the corner. She turned to see George sitting Indian style on one of the foot rests.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice thick from sleep.

"About three days." He said with a shrug.

Hermione gasped. Three Days! She felt like she only slept an hour!

"What's wrong Hermes?" He asked anxiously.

"What's the date today?" She asked uneasily.

"It's October the 7th Hermione. Don't worry, you haven't missed your birthday." George said smiling at her.

Hermione sighed.

"Uh Hermes," He said nervously, "The dark lord requests your company in the dining hall." He straightened himself out from his sitting position and rose to his feet.

"Come on Hermes, cant keep the big boss waiting." He said chuckling as he helped her out of bed. "What does he want me for?" She asked uncomfortably. Her legs were wobbly so George supported her a bit.

"Dunno, but he has been in a good mood the past couple of days so I'm about 60% sure it's not to punish us." He said smiling.

"Okay then! We're off to see the wizaaard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" Hermione sang as George half dragged, half carried her to the dining hall.

Once she was seated, George left.

'What's with him lately?' she thought curiously.

"Do you want to know?" asked Voldemort suddenly, scaring the daylights out of Hermione.

"OH! Merlin's beard you scared me!" She said as she placed a hand over her heart, as if to slow it down.

"So, do you want answers?" he asked her eagerly.

"Uh, okay." She shrugged and rose from her seat.

"NO, no, sit down. We will do it in here." He said helping her sit back down.

Hermione thought this odd. 'Someone's been eating their happy meals' she thought and mentally laughed.

"Okay," Voldemort said, sitting opposite her, "First question."

Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"What are you having George do?" She asked slowly.

"Protect you." Voldemort stated simply.

"Protect me from what?"

"The Death Eaters." He said it as if it was obvious.

"But isn't George a Death Eater?" she asked confused.

"Yes, and no." He emphasized with his hands as if weighing pro's and con's.

"Explain." Hermione softly demanded.

" I saw your dream. Well, more like memory, of what happened the night your parents died and so I asked him to join to be your support while you're here." He shrugged.

"Where am I exactly?" she asked curiously.

"You are in Rowena Ravenclaw's castle."

Hermione gasped.

Rowena had a castle? I never knew!

"Have you got any more questions?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes, what is this on my wrist?" Hermione asked, pointing to her wrist.

"Well, after finding you, I couldn't have you harmed fatally so I put a protection spell on you that alerts me when you are in danger. Hence the skull and snake." He said, gesturing to her wrist.

"Why were you trying to find me?" Hermione said, frowning.

"Hmm, I'll start from the start." Voldemort said, clearing his throat.

"Helena Ravenclaw was the beautiful and intelligent daughter of Rowena, and many loved her but she did not love them because Helena fell in love with the Red Baron.

He did not love her but he told her he did. They made love and then once it was done, he told her he never loved her and she disappeared off into the night.

Many moons later, Helena came back. But she wasn't alone.

Nestled in her arms was a baby, a girl named Sophieanna.

She looked both like her mother and her father.

And Helena loved her more than anything.

But the Red Baron was greedy and wanted the baby all for himself, so he killed Helena, stole the baby and ran off.

Rowena found out and hunted down the Red Baron.

Once she saw the baby, she couldn't kill the father of her granddaughter. So instead she cursed them both.

The Red Baron could never pass on into the afterlife and as for Sophieanna; she was cursed to live a squib as well as her children and her children's children etc. until one descendant, that is worthy of the name Ravenclaw, can possess magic and break the curse. It is said that the descendant would possess the same magic as Rowena as well as the knowledge." He finished with a sigh.

Hermione was silent for a moment and then she asked, "So what does it have to do with me?"

"Hermione, you are the descendant of Ravenclaw."

**AN: see it worked out =) buuuuut the story may be a bit weird but meh it's the best I can do. For now.**

**Voldemort was soft in this chapter for a reason. =) So he is still evil. **

**So it is now 4.48 in the morning on the 8****th**** of April 2011**

**Talk about dedicated!**

**And the chapters keep getting longer XD**

**This story may not make any sense anymore and if this is true I'm sorry and if you would like me to redo it I will =)**

**Recommended song for the chapter- Brackish by Kittie**

**I chose it because it suited it perfectly.**


	8. Attention all readers

**Dear my lovely fans and reviewers!**

**I wont be updating for 2 weeks but by then I will have a couple more to put up!**

**I seriously love reading reviews =) **

**Lots of cyber hugs**

**Madie jane**


	9. Indestructible

**AN: Soooo my lovely readers! I'm back! And due to homework reasons I will be staying up tonight so more chapters on the way! **

**To the reader that said I have been misspelling Voldemort. I went through the harry potter books and I got the spelling right soooo . . . . Awkward much?**

**To the readers that called me a genius! You guys ROCK!**

**So I have been neglecting my fan fiction for too long so I will update at least 2 chapters tonight before I do my homework =)**

**Dedicated! **

**So I have an idea. I will dedicate a chapter to a reader who sends in a review that totally makes my week =) **

**I dedicate this chapter to: ****Ana Shadow Wolf for making my day by understanding how crazy Bella is =)**

**Disclaimer: don't own, never will.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 8**

"W-what? That is absurd! Me! Pfft! Merlin no!" Hermione said, shocked that Voldemort would say something like that.

"It's true. You are the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw" Voldemort said. Hermione snorted.

"I am a Mudblood! Which means no magical family members! Merlin, you're going senile." Hermione laughed.

Voldemort lazily raised his wand and crucioed Her for a second.

"I can assure you Hermione that I am not senile."

Hermione stood and said, "then you must be bat shit crazy."

Voldemort was in front of her in a second.

"Do not dare say that in my presence!" He snarled and slapped her.

Hermione glared at him as she clutched her cheek, her anger sparking her magic.

"What are you going to do snake face? Kill me? Please do because the sight of you is sickening!" she spat at him and turned away.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione dropped to the floor screaming in pain. She felt like her pores were leaking razor blades and her heart was pumping acid through her veins. Her body became rigid and contorted as her eyesight began to blur.

The last thing Hermione heard before she blacked out was a cold, high pitch laugh.

**AN: okay I would like to establish the fact that Hermione and Voldemort have anger issues =) okay on with the show**

Voldemort walked over to the unconscious Hermione and examined her again.

She was perfect.

She was unique.

She was his.

He crouched beside her and whispered in her ear "Not only are you a Ravenclaw, Hermione, but you will be mine. My bride. My queen. My weapon. You will obey me in the end."

He kissed her cheek and apparated her back to her chambers.

Hermione was woken up by something apparating into her room. She groaned and rolled over.

"Miss?"

Hermione opened an eye and saw Jibbly standing there holding a bunch of green fabric and a pair of silver stiletto heels in one hand and a food tray in the other.

"Miss, master wants miss to go see him tonight and master wants miss to wear this." Jibbly passed Hermione the tray and held up the bundle of silky green fabric and the shoes.

The dress was a floor length green halter dress made from silk that had a neckline that dipped to the waist. The top half was covered in diamantes with little bits of fabric connecting both sides of the front. The dress had a slit up the side and the dress had no back. The shoes were 7-inch stilettos with straps that crisscrossed over the toes and at the ankles.

The dress was exquisite.

The shoes on the other hand looked like death traps.

Thank Merlin she could walk in heels.

"Master picked it out especially for miss tonight. Tonight miss is attending a party with master. Master told Jibbly to make miss look pretty." The elf ended that sentence with a dignified nod.

Hermione sighed.

"Miss should eat. Miss looks sick." Jibbly said putting her hand against Hermione's forehead.

Hermione looked at the food.

She had a chicken and Caesar salad roll with a side of chips and some pumpkin juice.

Hermione's stomach growled.

"Eat miss, eat." urged Jibbly

Hermione laughed at the elf's urgency and dug into her meal.

Once she finished, Jibbly urged Hermione into the bathroom.

"Miss needs a shower." Jibbly said with a gentle push at Hermione. She stopped and asked, "Jibbly wha-" "no time miss!" Jibbly said with another push towards the bathroom.

For an elf, Jibbly was very pushy.

And with a surrendering sigh, Hermione headed for the shower.

Hermione washed herself and her hair and got out. On the counter was a pair of lace underwear and a silk bathrobe. Hermione adorned both of them and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped.

"George! You scared me!" she said walking over to the vanity table that Jibbly was gesturing to.

"Sorry 'mione." He said with a smile.

Jibbly was fussing around with her hair muttering about something so she turned back to George who was kicked back on the chaise lounge eating a box of bertie botts.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what 'mione?" he asked before spitting out a bean and muttering something about frog sweat.

"Become a death eater." She said closing her eyes.

George thought about it for a minute. "Your like a sister to me Hermione," he began " and since the rest of my family is gone I thought I should protect what's left, you know." He ended with a shrug, throwing a bean in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered.

"Miss, Jibbly finished." The elf said and gave her a mirror.

Hermione gasped.

She had in her ears the nicest pair of diamond drop earrings she had ever seen. Her make up was natural but still brought out her tan and Her hair was set in ringlets and gathered at the side of her head with diamond pins with her hair cascading down her shoulder. And her hair was black.

"Uh, Jibbly," Hermione said cautiously, "Does the color come out?"

"Yes miss," The elf nodded vigorously, "But miss must put on her dress because miss is late." Jibbly pushed her towards the bathroom.

The dress fit perfectly. It hugged to her breasts and midsection to the waist then it flowed down her body like a river, stopping just below her ankles. It was beautiful.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and gasped. Standing before her was a goddess.

It took Hermione a minute to realize the goddess was herself and with a smile she exited the bathroom.

"Wow, Hermione," George exclaimed, "you look amazing." Hermione smiled. "Come along, 'mione," George said taking her arm and placing it through his, "Jibbly was right. We are late." He smiled and led Hermione from the room.

"So what does _he_ want with me tonight?" Hermione asked, making chitchat as they walked through the dark halls. George shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

She sighed and looked at her dress.

Hermione was admiring the diamante work on the dress when George stopped her.

"Wait," George whispered, "We are not alone." He warned her looking around. George flourished his wand and pushed Hermione into a corner and shielding her.

"Show yourself!" He yelled and raised his wand towards the shadows. George waited a few minutes then he grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her down a well-lit hall.

"George, what's going on?" she asked him warily. "I don't know." Was his reply to her.

Eventually they reached a set of double doors that were open revealing the party inside. There were ladies in beautiful gowns dancing with their well groomed partners. George hugged her whilst discretely whispering in her ear "I'll keep a look out okay. This is your night so enjoy yourself." He hugged her a little tighter before pulling away.

"What do you mean 'my night?'" she asked curiously.

George handed her a box and said with a smile, "Happy Birthday 'Mione."

"About time Weasley, I was about to send someone to come find you." Said a cold voice behind her.

A chill went up her spine. She turned around and come face-to-face with a smirking Voldemort.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." He said taking her arm and placing it through his interlacing their fingers.

"Nothing happy about it." She replied calmly.

He dragged her up to the front of the room.

"Attention!" yelled Voldemort.

Everybody stopped dancing and the room went quiet. Voldemort cleared his throat and began.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my get together in honor of Hermione Granger, but I do have an announcement," he glanced at Hermione, squeezed her hand and continued, "in exactly four weeks time I plan to make Hermione Granger my wife." Gasps and murmurs were heard around the room and then the crowd erupted with thunderous applause.

It was then that Hermione noticed her hand. On her ring finger, on her left hand, was a large diamond and emerald ring. It consisted of two platinum rings, one had diamonds and emeralds going around in a diamond-emerald-diamond pattern and around the edges were strange patterns that Hermione couldn't describe. The other ring was much the same except the massive diamond that adorned the centre of the ring. Beside the diamond were two medium sized emeralds and then two medium diamonds.

It was beautiful.

"No," she said "no no no no NO!" she tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't budge.

Voldemort grabbed her hand, lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes and said "Yes, Hermione, yes." And with that he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

Something snapped in Hermione and with a scream of rage, she pushed Voldemort off of her and a black smoky beam shot from her palm and collided with his chest, sending him flying into the wall landing on his hands and knees.

Voldemort groaned, drew his wand and looked up at her. "Big mistake Hermione." He laughed "CRUCIO!"

**AN: so what do you think? Review?**

**Okay so I know this chapter may be a bit dodgy but just say the word and I will change it =)**

**Recommended song for chapter: Indestructible- Disturbed**

**I chose this song because it fitted in with some of the ideas for this chapter and gives a hint for the next chapter =) **

**Soooo I hope and pray that you enjoyed this chapter but if you didn't well then I apologize and if you would like to tell me what I have done wrong in this chapter I will be quick to rectify that **

**Ciao for another chapter**

**Madie-Jane**


End file.
